Criminals Ambition
by Kaiser Genocide
Summary: Life in the Loud house is getting hard. There just isn't enough money to go around. So what happens when a mysterious person named Bain, offers out ash haired protagonist a job? Why, go out and rob as many banks as you can of course!
1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of things that the loud house was known for. Having multiple children. Multiple pets. Constant shenanigans revolving around the children. One thing that the Loud house wasn't known for was money. With eleven kids, money was tight around the place. So much so that the children used to fight over the smallest amounts. That was soon changed when they all decided that they would share all the money that they found in the house. But that was over a year ago. Lori is in college with Bobby. Leni was set to graduate, and the rest of the children were begging the parents for money for their activities. But the problem was, there just wasn't enough to go around. The parents were already overworking themselves, just to provide a little more than the bare minimum for their family. Things were rough for the Loud family.

 ** _Over on the other side of town, in a new laundromat:_**

Bane had just finished getting his equipment set up. Things were finally looking up for him and his crew. They were all forced to move their location after Houston gave away their hiding spot to the cops. Luckily the poor bastard did tell the cops their names, so at least they were safe in that aspect. But still, it was a pain. So they were forced to leave all the money that they had worked so hard to get, all the weapons, everything. They had to start brand new.

"F*cking bullsh*t" Bane said under his breath. He got on his computer and started to get to work. The rest of the gang would be here soon, and they were going to need a new member for them.

 ** _Back on the Loud house side of town:_**

IT was late at night in Royal Woods. The Loud family parents were leaning on a table that was covered in bills. Medical bills, college bills, hell, just bills every where. They usually did them late at night so that the children didn't see them doing the bills. It was a serious drain on the parents. It was if all the money was being sucked out of them.

"Lynn, we cant keep doing this. At this rate, we'll go bankrupt in 6 months!" Rita exclaimed. Lynn looked at her with weariness in his eyes.

"I know Hun, but what can we do? Were just two people." Lynn said.

"We could ask some of the kids to get a job." Rita suggested, but Lynn quickly put that idea down.

"No. We couldn't ask them to do that. Their only kids." Lynn stated.

"We should keep it down, the children are asleep upstairs." Rita said. Unknown to them both, they was a young ash haired child sitting at the top of the stairs, listening intently on their conversation. His gut grew tight.

" _Bankrupt?"_ Lincoln thought. If his family lost his house they would have no where to go. The children might go into FOSTER CARE!

 _"_ _No"_ Lincoln thought _"I wont let that happen. I'll go get a job and help pay for their house. Just got to figure out how."_

Lincoln then went back upstairs to get what little sleep he could get.

 ** _The next morning:_**

Lincoln woke up the next morning, with last nights conversation still fresh in his mind. He got up, ready to face the day.

After he finished his morning routine, he went to school with the rest of his sisters, and almost immediately ran into trouble literally. You see after Ronnie left to go live with her family in the city, a void was left open for who the new school bully would be. A boy named Alex Robinson filled that void rather quickly. This boy was the epitome of evil. He was held back once so he was bigger than all the other kids in his grade. He also took a weight lifting class, so he was ridiculously strong. He was also kind of an asshole, so there's always that. He was also never to far away from his cronies, Malcolm and Taurean. But for some unspoken reason, he loved to pick on Lincoln the most.

"What's up, dumbass." Alex said to Lincoln when he got close. Lincoln tried to ignore him, but was caught off guard when he was grabbed from behind, turned around and forced to come face to face with Alex.

"You ignoring me you little shit?" Alex said. Lincoln tried not to look him in the eye.

"Hey Alex, I think he is." Malcom said.

"Yeah, why do we teach him a little lesson?" Taurean said. Alex smiled and pulled his fist back ready to deck Lincoln in the face and just add to the number of black eyes he had given the poor boy. But just as he was about to do it, a cough was heard behind the group, and low and behold, the school principal was standing right behind them.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no sir." Alex said.

"Well it doesn't look that way. It looks like you're getting ready to "Teach him a lesson? Is that how you said it Taurean?" The principal said. They all looked at him with fear. "You three are coming with me. Lincoln go to class."

Alex let Lincoln go, but not before looking back at him while he was walking away.

"Ill get you, Loud." He said.

Lincoln got up and brushed himself off. He went to his locker, and was grabbing his books for his class, when Clyde came up to him scared.

"Dude! Did you get Alex in trouble?" He asked

"Not exactly. He was going to beat me when he got caught by the principal." Lincoln explained.

"Bro, I hear they got detention for a month, and that Alex is SUPER pissed off at you." Clyde said. Lincoln turned pale.

The rest of Lincoln's day was filled with fear. He was so afraid that he was going to be attacked by someone, that he barley payed attention to the lessons of the day. The teacher noticed this and asked if he was alright. Lincoln was about to tell her what was going on, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex pounding his fist into his palm. Lincoln quickly got the message and didn't say anything. After school got out he started to walk home. Clyde decided that he want going to walk with him, out of fear of also being beaten up. Some friend he was. Lincoln was speed walking to his home when he heard the last person he wanted to hear behind him.

"Hey Loud!"

Lincoln turned around to see Alex and his cronies. They started to walk towards him with looks of murder in their eyes. Lincoln terrified didn't know what to do, so he just started to run. Almost immediately the boys started to run after him. Lincoln ran through the park in an attempt to lose them but it didn't work. He then ran into town and tried to lose them. After a bit, he thought he lost them, he turned his head while he was still running to see if they were still chasing him. And that's when he ran into two large men.

 ** _Back with Bane, about 10 minutes before Lincoln ran into the men:_**

Bane was still working on trying to find a replacement for Houston. But as it turned out, that was a little harder than he thought. He couldn't really find anyone willing to do the jobs. He even told them about all the money that they could earn, but they still didn't want to join. Bane leaned back into his chair, when he heard a noise come from upstairs. Bane grabbed his pistol that was sitting on the desk and pointed it to the entrance of the lair. When someone came down he cocked the gun and aimed it at the figure. That's when he saw who it was.

It was Ulf Anderson. Otherwise known as Wolf.

Wolf was a little crazy in the head but he always meant well and was extremely loyal.

"How are you doing Wolf?" Bane asked.

"Doing fine. Still a little pissed, but after we got the little rat, I got to have a bit of fun. So I guess you could say that I'm alright now." Wolf said.

Bane understood. After they escaped form the cops, Bane track Houston down, and told the rest of the gang where he was. They were most likely having a bit of fun with the guy.

"Man, you should have seen what Jacket had planned for him." Wolf said. Bane shuttered. Jacket was always the oddball out. But he did know how to get things done. Its not everyday you can say that you singlehandedly took out a large enough portion of the Russian mafia that they flat out fear you.

"Hey, you want to go check out what's going on around town? Try and find a good bar?" Wolf suggested. Bane looked at his computer and sighed. He could go for a drink. He put his gun in his belt and grabbed his trench coat. He then followed Wolf out the door. They then proceeded to walk around the town, talking about previous heists, life in general. It was going pretty well until some kid being chased but some bigger kids ran into Bane.

 ** _Back in the Present time:_**

Lincoln had just ran into some random person. They had both fell on the floor. Lincoln immediately got up and tried to help the man up.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to run into you." Lincoln said, as he helped the Stranger up.

"Its fine kid. No harm done. But you did a really good job of knocking me down. You play football?" Lincoln was about to explain that he didn't when he was grabbed from behind. He was turned around and came face to face with an angry Alex.

"You think you can just run from your punishment, you little shit?" He said. Alex reared his fist back, and was about to end Lincoln, when ALEX was grabbed from his hair and pulled away from Lincoln. Alex turned around to see that one of the men in the suits had pushed him away.

"Listen, f*ckface. This has nothing to do with you." Alex said as he pulled out a pocketknife. "So why don't you just move along, before you get hurt."

Instead of backing off like Alex told them to, the two men looked at each other and started to laugh really hard. Alex was confused as to why they were laughing.

"Why are you two laughing? I pulled a knife on you. You should be scared!" Alex exclaimed. Bane stopped laughing a second to explain.

"Kid, you failed at scaring us. The only thing you have succeeded at was giving us legal permission to use these."

Both him and Wolf then pulled on their Jackets to show the pistols that they were both carrying. Alex and his cronies paled. They started to back off, then turned around and began to spring as far away as they could from the men.

Lincoln looked up at the men who just potentially saved his life in awe and in fear. They put their jackets back and looked at Lincoln.

"Why did you help me?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't like bullies." Wolf said.

"And I have been itching to use my piece for a while." Bane said. "Whats your name kid?"

"Lincoln. Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said.

"Well, Lincoln. You stay outa trouble. And if those boys give you any trouble, im the manager of the new laundromat. So stop by and tell me, and ill straiten them out." Bane said. Bane then started to walk away, when Lincoln called to him asking for his name.

"The names Bane, kid." Bane said. While they were walking away, Wolf asked why he told the kid his name. "I don't know, Wolf. Something about that kid."

 ** _Back in the Lair:_**

Bain had just got back from his little walk. He immediately went back to his computer to get back to work. After about two hours he leaned back into his chair. This search was getting him no-where. He was just sitting in his chair thinking about what got him here. They he was thinking over what happened today. That kid. Something about him.

Lincoln Loud.

"Hmm… Might as well look him up. I'm bored enough." Bane said. He typed in Lincolns name into his computer. What came back suppressed him.

"Parkour, Man with the plan, very fast, great liar, Escape artist." Bane was going over Lincolns profile, when he found the nail in the coffin. "Says here his family's going broke. Hmmm, maybe I can fix that."

Just as he said that some one walked up behind him.

"Fix what, Bane?" Bane turned around to find that Dallas and the rest of the gang had showed up. Guess they finished off the little rat.

"I think I found someone to replace Houston." Bane said. Dallas took a look at the screen.

"Bane, he's just a kid." Dallas said.

"I know, but I got a good feeling about this kid." Bane said. Dallas shut up at this. If Bane had a good feeling about something, then they had to see it through the end.

"So what do you want to do?" Dallas asked.

"I'm going to set up a meeting. You got to pick him up. Discreetly." Bane said. Dallas nodded at him. Bane turned back to his computer and sent a chat box to Lincolns computer.

 ** _Back at the Loud house._**

When Lincoln got back to his home, the first thing that he noticed that it wasn't as loud. He went in the kitchen and he found out. His parent were sleeping on the kitchen table, covered in bills. Lincoln looked at then both in pity. He went upstairs to see that his sisters were all being quiet. He didn't look at them as he went to his room. He went inside and closed the door as quietly as he could. He turned and leaned on his door. How does ones life come to this?

He went to sit at his desk to get some of his work done. He opened up his laptop to begin working when a chat box opened up. It was from someone named "BNE." Confused Lincoln opened it up.

 **BNE: Hello.**

 **MissingLink: Hello? Who is this?**

 **BNE: A friend.**

 **MissingLink: Not very reassuring.**

 **BNE: True, but I mean you no harm. Quite the opposite. I'm here to offer you a job.**

Lincoln looked at the computer again to make sure he read the right.

 **MissingLink: What kind of job?**

 **BNE: One where you will make a LOT of money. More than enough to help your family.**

That was all Lincoln needed to hear.

 **MissingLink: So do I need to meet with you, or what?**

 **BNE: Go to the park and wait on the bench next to the tree, on the north side of the park. Come alone. 12:30 am.**

 **MissingLink: How do I know this isn't a trick?**

 **BNE: It's not. Besides, what do you have to lose?**

 **MissingLink: My butt virginity? My life?**

 **BNE: You worry too much. Trust me.**

 **CHAT ENDED.**

After the chat room ended, Lincoln sat in his chair for a few minutes, just soaking in what just happened. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was 10:30. Two hours. He didn't want to wait. He grabbed his jacket, and climbed out his window. After he got down on the ground, he started to walk towards the park. It would take him a while to get there. While he was walking, he started to think how stupid this was. He might DIE! However, he couldn't think about that right now. He was at the park. He went to where the person told him to go and looked at his watch.

12:27 am.

Lincoln sat down on the bench and waited. Every second his stomach grew tighter and tighter. He started to think about his family. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and little baby Lily. He loved them so much.

"Do it for them." He told himself. He was then drug out of his thoughts when a large van turned the corner very fast. Lincoln got up and looked at the van. It sped down the road and stopped right in front to him. He started to back away from the vehicle. The back doors opened up and two men, wearing masks and suits came out. Lincoln didn't want to stay anymore. He started to run away, but then something hit him in the back and he lost all control of his muscles. He fell to the ground and spased out for a second. After that, the pain stopped for a second, but not enough to where he wanted to move again. The two men walked to him and grabbed him by the arms. They then dragged him to the back to the van and threw him in. Two more men grabbed him and tied him up. One of the men turned around and grabbed a sack. The last thing that Lincoln saw was the back of the van slamming shut.

 ** _Well, heres a new story. This is one of the ones y'all requested. What do you think? Tell me in the comments. I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah! I'm not dead! Where have i been? Home actually. I unfortuanlly broke my previous computer after yet another attempt to play COD: zombies, and making to level 100 on Origins. That and i learned that i have a tumor, so that's always fun. But its fine. Either way i hope i didn't make you guys wait to long, here is the next chapter of Criminals Ambition. By the way i should also mention that i spelled Bain wrong in the last chapter. Its Bain, not Bane.**_

They have been driving for so long. Lincoln was in the back of the van and he was terrified. How could he be so stupid? It was an obvious trap to lure him in to a place where he could be kidnapped. He mentally face palmed at his own stupidity.  
"So this is how my life ends? They're probably gonna harvest my organs, or sell me to some Nigerian prince. Or worse, they'll give me up to a child sex ring operation." Lincoln thought.

He laid his head down on the floor of the van. He closed his eyes and thought of his family. How he was probably never gonna see them again. It was silent for what felt like forever, then one of the guys started to talk in a heavy British accent.

"Hey Chains, do you think the kids asleep?" Another voice called out to the previous one in a deep, rough voice.

"He probably is Hoxton. He hasn't moved in a while. You didn't pump him full of juice did you?" the man responded. "You know how bad that shit hurts you, and your a grown man."

"Who knows, but if this kid is gonna stick with us, then he might want to get used to pain. Especially if bane wants him." The first man said.

Bane? The dude from the laundromat? What does he have to do with this. One thing Lincoln understood thought is that these men didn't want to kill him. Yet.

"Shut up both of you." Another mans voice said. It sounded fairly average, but still commanded authority. "If that kid is asleep, then you shout be quiet so that you don't wake him up. Were almost to the safehouse anyway."

After that the rest of the ride was silent. Lincoln was quiet and patient, trying to see if he could some how get out of this mess. He then heard the sound of a garage. They moved forward and after a few more second the engine to the van was cut off.

"Alright, get the kid and lets go." Said the voice that demanded authority. Lincoln was then grabbed forcefully, and dragged out of the van. When he was out of the van he fell flat on his face, because he couldn't feel his legs. Two people laughed at him. One was the British voice, but the other was a females, and it sounded...Irish?

"Where'd you get this lil shrimp, Dallas? He looks like he isn't even 10!" The lady laughed. Lincoln started to seethe with anger. First they kidnap him and then insult him? Lincoln lifted his head and turned it to the direction of the female voice.

"I'm 11, so shut the f-k up." Lincoln hoped he told to her, and not anyone else.

"Ohhh, someone's got a mouth. You kiss yer mother with it?" She asked. Lincoln didn't have time to respond, as he was grabbed again, and stood up.  
"You all come with me to tell Bain the kid is here."Lincoln was shoved, and thought he was gonna fall again, but was caught by another person. "Wolf you stay and get him to the room." The authorative voice said. Lincoln then heard the sound of many people walking away.

Lincoln had difficulty standing so one of his kidnappers helped him to stand. Lincoln then noticed that he could faintly see out of the bag. and what he saw was the garage door open to freedom. Lincoln then got a stupid idea in his mind. He tried to get his balance on his own, and after a few failed attempts, he got it.

"I'll let you rest for a minute kid, tasers really do suck." A new voice told him. This voice almost sounded familiar.  
Either way, this gave Lincoln the time that he needed to get feeling back in his legs. He looked towards the door, without turning his head so that he wouldn't alarm his kidnapper of his plan. He saw that it was still open, and close by. He looked down and saw his kidnappers shoe. A plan formulated in his head. But if it was to work then he would need to be fast. He took a deep breath, counted to four, released and counted to four again. He raised his foot, and slammed his heel down as hard as he could, and got the reaction he wanted. The man screamed and let him go, cursing as he grabbed his foot in pain. Lincoln took the opportunity and ran as fast as he could to the door. He never ran so fast in his life. As he ran he heard behind him, that they man was calling out to his friends, and they he was having trouble running after him, but in that time, Lincoln was out of the garage, and outside. He kept running until he found a place to hide for a minute. When he finally did stop, the first thing he did was take off the bag over his head so that he could see. After he did, he got an idea of where he was. And boy was he surprised.

"I'm in a shipping yard?" He asked himself. He was right. All around him were tall piles of shipping containers. But this proved to be a new problem. While he did know that he was in a shipping yard, he didn't know of any around Royal Woods. He didn't have much time to think about it though, as a light was then shown on him. Lincoln looked at the light with wide eyes and saw a man in shades with a German Shepperd.

"Атаки." The man said and the dog then charged at him. Lincoln ran with as much force as his young body could handle, but even he knew he couldn't out run a dog for long.

"He's over here!" The man yelled.

Lincoln knew he must be calling to his friends. He looked to his left and saw a ledge that he could climb. Using all the force in his legs he propelled himself up the ledge and just barley out of the reach of the dog. Lincoln took pride in this small victory but he kept on running. He was now running on the top of storage containers. Out of his peripheral vison, he saw that he was being pursued by many people. But he still ran. He jumped from container to container, hoping to lose them. As he was running he saw what he was looking for.

The Exit.

It was so close yet so far, but he had to take the chance to escape. He ran to the exit, as quickly as possible, faster than he even knew he could run. The group of people was hot on his trail, but he didn't care, he just kept running. He was almost there, he could make it! He could live.  
But just as he was thinking that, he heard several shots from a gun, and row of bullets was shot in front of him stopping him dead in his tracks. He looked to where the shots came from to see a man pointing a smoking smg at him. The man was wearing a chicken mask, and had a letterman jacket on. While still pointing the gun at him, he took out a tape recorder, and pressed a button on it.

"Get down." It said in robotic voice. Lincoln raised his hands, shaking in fear as he got down on his knees. While he did this the rest of the group caught up with him, most were huffing and puffing. One of them in a mask that had the top part white and the bottom red, while the lips looked like it was sucking itself in, Walked up to him limping, and tied up his hands. Another man pointed a hand gun at him. He was in a similar mask, but instead of sucking lips, he was smiling, and instead of red and white, there was an American flag on the forehead. The man in the chicken mask joined the rest of the group. The man with the hand gun spoke.

"Good job stopping him, Jacket. It would have been bad if he got into the woods." The man said. The one identified as jacket simply nodded. The man with the red and white mask made Lincoln look at him.

"Dick move to stomp my foot there kid, and i was trying to be nice." He said. Lincoln looked back at him.

"You did just kidnap me after you tazed me." Lincoln said back to him with malice in his voice. The man looked like he was taken back.

"I didn't taze you, Hoxton did." He said this while gesturing to another man with a mask on. This mans mask had an evil looking grin on it, with two big purple spots over the eyes.

"Wolf, shut up." The one identified as Hoxton said. Wolf, just shrugged. Lincoln looked at them both.

"So that ones Wolf and that ones Hoxton. Hoxton must be the guy with the British accent." Lincoln thought. Before he could continue his thoughts though, The man with the American mask made Lincoln look at him.

"Are we gonna have any other problems?" He asked. Lincoln shook his head no. "Good. Wolf, John, both of you take the kid to see Bain. The rest of you make sure he doesn't try to run again."

Wolf grabbed Lincolns left arm. Lincoln looked to his right and saw the mad in shade and with the dog grab his right arm. When he was in both their grasps, they lifted him up and made him walk forward. The rest of the group walked behind them. They went back inside the garage, and made sure to close the door this time. They then walked up a flight of stairs into a dimly lit room. The only light was the ones coming off the computer screens in the corner, even then there was a man sitting in front of it, blocking off most of the light. They sat him down in a chair and strapped him down, tight. As they did this, the man in front of the computers turned around in his chair, got up and walked towards Lincoln. Lincoln looked at the man walking towards him, each step he took made more fear run into his heart. He stopped a few feet in front of Lincoln, and raised his hand. Lincoln prepared for the smack, but instead the man turned on a light above them both. Lincoln opened his eyes to get a good look at the man, and when he did his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Bain?!" Lincoln questioned. Bain smiled at the kid.

"Hello Lincoln, ready to hear that business proposition I have for you?"

A _ **nd theres Chapter two. Damn, this one feels really long. As always i hope you guys enjoyed, and i will see you guys when i see you guys. Peace.**_  
 _ **Review Questions! Yay:**_  
LobsterJoe: **Yes, he certainly will get his** ** _PAYDAY._**  
Battleunit3: _**So do I, its sad that there isnt really a lot of them.**_  
Guest #1: **No, not Bane, Bain.**  
BacBoi: **Thank you! And will do!**  
Gamelover41592: **You're welcome.**  
Guest #2: **Bain.**  
Guest #3: **Great! Here's more!**


End file.
